Below Zero
by DaughterofDemeter123
Summary: Hmm, lets think. Being a halfblood is hard, right? Try being a halfblood that lives in Gotham city, now that's hard! Will Lacey even survive the school year? Sequal-like thing to my bright life. ADOPTED by MissBliss8527
1. And it all happened in two weeks time

**Okay, so I was bored. And hyper. A very difficult situation if I do say so myself. Then it hit me. Lacey is a really underdeveloped character, and deserves something weird to happen to her. You know, other than being the daughter of the god of winter. So that's how this story got started. Oh! I don't own PJO, or any form of batman.**

**

* * *

**"So Lacey, I was think we'll be sending you to Saint Anne's all-girls academy in Gotham city. What do you think?" Mr. Franks grinned and looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Idiot.

"Lacey? Did you hear him?" Mrs. Franks used an agonizingly slow voice, like I was three. "He said you're going to Saint Anne's. Isn't it great?"

Now I'm going to take some time to explain the imbeciles. I'm not a year round camper, I used to live with my mom. I came back home near the end of the summer and everything was just great. Until my mom committed suicide for seemingly no reason, leaving a note to inform all who read it that I would be sent to live with her best friend. And guess what? I never got a chance to contact camp about it, leaving me stuck with Mr and Mrs. Franks. Oh, but they don't want the responsibility of being parents, so now I have to go to a boarding school. And to think, it all happened in two weeks time.

"Sure." Why not leave behind my hometown and everything else that I care about to go to one of the most dangerous, ugly cities in America? I wrinkled my nose. "You just better let me go to my usual summer camp in Long island. It's kinda the only thing I've got in this point of my life."

"Excellent." Does he even know the meaning of the word sarcasm? "And in your mother's will, it clearly states that you _must_ go to that place each summer until you're at least eighteen."

"And that is perfectly fine with us." Included his wife.

"Joy."

* * *

And that is how I got sent to the most irritating boarding school ever. There aren't even any boys here to beat up!

"So Miss. McKenzie, here is your class schedule, your room key, your locker combination, and your student ID tag." Office lady handed me a pile of stuff. "Don't loose any of these, they are essential."

"Um, thanks." I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Where do I go first?"

"Your room dear. All of your classes start tomorrow."

I nodded and scuttled out of the office, trying to carry my two ice blue duffels and all the new stuff to my dorm without dying. Just to let you know, I came in late. Most of the other girls had gotten there the day before.

"Come on you stupid bag!" I grunted, heaving it into an elevator. Why did I have to pack so much?

"Uh, need some help there?" A voice next to me asked.

When I turned my head, the first thing I noticed was blue. A lot of blue.

The girl I was standing next to was covered in it. Her hair was blue, her eyes were blue, her glasses were blue. Even her school uniform was dyed blue. She was really pale, but her face was covered in freckles.

"Yeah, thanks."

She took one of my duffels and was immediately dragged to the floor.

"Ugh! What the heck did you pack in these things? Bricks? Dumbbells? An anchor maybe?"

"Actually, clothes, some textbooks, and some weapons I made at summer camp." I giggled in a very Natalieish sort of way. "I'm Lacey by the way."

"Hilarious. I'm laughing my head off." She rolled her eyes. "I'm Bleu."

"Oh my gods, I never would have guessed!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She blinked. "Wait. Oh my _gods_?"

"Yup."

"Kay then."

The elevator stopped, and with a lot of effort, we dragged my stuff to my room. There were two beds, two desks, two dressers and two lamps on either side of the room. The left was already decked out in bat shaped objects, posters, and a life sized drawing of a guy in a bat suit. The other side was pretty much barren.

"Thanks Bleu, I can handle this part myself."

She shrugged and dropped my bag on the floor.

"See ya at dinner." She walked out.

I put black sheets and a light blue pillow and comforter on my bed. Then I hung up my giant glass compass and some snowboarding posters. A picture of my friends from camp went on the desk, along with whatever books I brought with me. I crammed my clothes into the tiny dresser. I put my toothbrush and stuff in the bathroom, and that finished it.

I heard a gasp from the bedroom, so I left the bathroom to see who it was. I'm really exciting, huh?

The girl in front of me was wearing the school uniform, her long red hair was in a braid down her back.

"Oh, you're my new roommate!" She squealed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Drew."

"Lacey. You know that your name means courageous in greek?"

"Awesome! You know greek?" Wow she's hyper.

"I dabble."

We talked for a little more before I asked her why she was obsessed with bats.

"Not bats, Batman."

I cocked my head. "Who?"

Drew paused, her eyes widening.

"You've... never heard of Batman?" She squeaked in a tiny voice.

"Nope."

She gave an earsplitting shriek, then dragged a scrapbook out from under her bed.

After an hour of forced learning, I was well educated in Batman.

"Oh, and this is Twoface, and Poison Ivy, and-" I cut her off as she began listing every and any villain in the city.

"I get it! There are like, a million villains in this city. Batman protects everybody and sends the bad guys to Arkham. Yet another reason to hate boarding school."

A bell rang outside in the hall.

"Ooh, that's dinner!" Drew grabbed my arm and began to drag me toward the cafeteria. Maybe Gotham won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**So, what do you think? This was just an idea I had, it's up to you if I continue or not. Review and tell me your opinion.**


	2. Even Drew can be scary

**I'm not going to describe their school uniforms, you're on your own for that one. PICKLES! Oh, I don't own anything that has been made into a movie. ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**At dinner, I introduced Bleu and Drew. Bleu had been easy to spot, so I convinced my ever excited roommate to come and sit with her. Drew of course, took instant interest in the fact that their names rhymed. She giggled almost every time I said either of their names. Bleu's eye twitched whenever that happened. This'll be a fun year.

"So Lacey, where do you live, huh?" Asked Drew, grinning happily. "You said you aren't from here."

"Virginia. Why did you want to know?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and picked at my spaghetti.

She shrugged.

"Hey, did you guys see last week's papers?" Asked Bleu.

"Nope." We said simultaneously.

"I was out of state."

"I don't read anything that doesn't include Batman."

Bleu blinked. "Okaay. Mr. Freeze escaped Arkham. The police aren't even close to figuring out where he is either. It's pissing me off, if they don't find that lunatic soon, we won't be allowed on any field trips. Stupid villain..."

I looked up from my food, interested. "Who's Mr. Freeze again?"

Drew's eyes lit up.

"He's on of Batman's enemies, he's got an ice gun that freezes anything that it blasts. He's famous for only doing ice-related crimes. Weird, huh? I wonder what it would be like having ice powers." She looked dreamily into space and at the same time managed to stuff pudding in her mouth. Wow.

But her remark about ice powers stirred something inside me, some memories left over from the summer.

FLLLLAAAAASSHHBAAAACK WHOOOSH!

_"Buut Laaaaceeeey!" Whined Anna, pulling on my arm. "I'm booooored!"_

_"Whatever. Leave me alone, the best part about the summer is sleeping in. Night." I covered myself in the bed sheets._

_"Laaaceeeey!" She pouted, still yanking my arm._

_"Ugh."_

_"Laaaceeeeeeey!"_

_"Shut up!" A tingling sensation ran down my arm, and Anna's constant tugging stopped. Her hand was still there, but it seemed a lot colder for some reason. "Anna?"_

_I sat up. Ice ran down her arm, leading up to her mouth. Her blue eyes were wide._

_"Oh, gods!"'_

_It had taken me a while, but I managed to make the ice disappear._

_"L-Lacey?" Anna shivered._

_"What?"_

_"AWESOME!" She cheered. I swear, she shook my whole cabin. "Do it again!"_

END FLASHBACK

"Hello? Anything in there?" A hand with blue nail polished fingernails rapped on the side of my head.

I ducked and gave Bleu an annoyed look.

"Stop that!"

"What? You looked all spacey like giggles over there." She gestured toward Drew, who in turn stuck out her tongue. Clever.

"I was just-" I picked at the annoying ribbon on my uniform. "I mean, I'm kinda tired." I picked up my tray and dumped the food in the trash. "I'm going to hit the hay, Bye."

I walked quickly to my room, mentally scolding myself in my mind. Why did I lie? I could have said a better lie than that, or even just stayed quiet. I feel so stupid.

When I finally reached my room, I changed into my PJs and locked myself in the bathroom. I turned on the shower and angled the mirror so the light hit it just right. A rainbow formed in the steam.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Accept my offering!" I dug a drachma out of my pajama pocket and tossed it in. "Solanna Brightly, camp halfblood."

Anna appeared in the mist. She was behind her cabin, stuffing a doughnut in her face. Gods, she inhales those things!

I snickered and she jumped.

"Oh! Lacey!" She chucked the remains of the doughnut over her shoulder and grinned. "How are you? I haven't heard from you in like, two weeks."

"Hi." I tried not to look too depressed, but of course, there is no hiding from the daughter of the god of prophecy.

"Lacey? What happened?" Her expression changed to the human equivalent of an extremely sympathetic kitten.

I told her everything. My mom, the Franks, St. Anne's. I even told her about my Batman obsessed roommate.

"Oh my gods Lacey!" Her eyes grew wide. "Should I tell Chiron? We could send someone with a pegasus to pick you up, it wouldn't be any trouble. And-"

"Anna!" I stopped her mid-ramble. "I'm okay. Don't tell Chiron."

"But-"

"Whoever comes, they'll just um, uh- GAA! Batman, okay! From what Drew says, he sees everything. Don't you think it'd be a little suspicious if somebody flew into the city, stopped by a school, picked up a student from said school, and flew away on a creature that's not suppose to even exist?"

"Fine, but I'm Iming you tomorrow at eight."

"Anna!" Someone shouted. "Curfew in ten!"

Anna turned her head. "Coming!" She turned back to me. "Sorry, gotta go. Harpies, you know how they are. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I broke the signal and walked back into the bedroom.

Drew was outside the door, tapping her foot inpatiently.

"FINALLY! I've been waiting for_. _A. Whole. Two minutes!" I never thought she could be mad. Ever.

"Uh, sorry."

"WHATEVER!" She shouted in a _very _scary voice. Then she crossed her legs and shifted foot to foot. "I have to pee! I gotta go, I gotta go, I gotta go, I gotta go!" She squealed and ran past me into the bathroom and slammed the door. Wow Drew, just. Wow.

I set the alarm on my desk and crawled into bed. Sure it was only like, 9:30, but you aren't allowed to sleep in at school. CURSE YOU SENSIBLE CLASS SCHEDULE!

* * *

**Hm, short chapter. What ever. REVIEW! Come on, do it for the Chinchillas.**


	3. Freeze

**SORRY! I haven't updated anything in forever! See, I've been in a place without Internet for the past few days. TORTURE! Pure torture! I almost died of boredom. So, I don't own anything that is adored by mass millions. ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGG!"_

I groaned and rolled out of bed onto the floor. I sat up rubbing my eyes. Drew was still in bed, moaning and holding a black pillow over her head.

"Get up. We're gonna miss breakfast." I got out my school uniform and began to change.

"Fine." I could just hear the pout in her voice.

My roommate sluggishly got out of her bed. She wore black and yellow pajamas and her hair was in pigtails. She looked like a red haired version of Anna.

"What?" Drew's voice jolted me back to earth.

I realized I'd been staring. Awkward…

"Nothing. You just, um. Well, you look like my friend from summer camp."

"Summer camp? Lucky! I had to visit my grandma over the summer. She smells like cheap perfume and hard candy. Yuck!"

After we'd both changed into our uniforms, we headed down to the cafeteria. They had pancakes and eggs for breakfast. What kind of eggs you ask? Every kind you can think of. Too bad I hate eggs. I mean, come on! They come out of a bird's hindquarters people!

"Lacey!" Drew ambushed me once I got my food. "Let's sit over there!"

I followed her to where she wanted to sit (by a window), brushing some of my short, straw-blond hair out of my eyes. In some ways, Drew is a lot like Anna. Irritatingly chipper, happy most of the time, and almost completely impossible to dislike. Smiling, I drowned my pancakes in maple syrup.

-Elsewhere-

Mr. Freeze, followed by two warmly dressed thugs entered Maxamilion Zeus's hideout. There were plenty of stolen Greek statues in the corridor, but he paid them no attention. He had a job to do. They reached the end of the corridor. A huge door was there, towering over them. The door handles were shaped like lightning bolts.

The goons rushed forward and opened the doors for their boss, who walked in without looking at them.

There was a man at a desk inside the enormous room the door lead to, reading something in what looked like Greek. He looked up and grinned when Freeze came into the room, and stood up.

"Boreas! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Ah, no matter! Shall we feast on heavenly ambrosia and sweet, sweet nectar?" He licked his lips.

All of the other men in the room, Freeze, Freeze's thugs, even Max's thugs had to resist rolling their eyes.

"Not today, Zeus. I have come for a different reason."

"And what might that be?" Max sat back down and snapped his fingers. A henchman hurried forward and handed him a bottle of "nectar".

"I have constructed a new laser. It should be ten times as powerful as my current once when I get it running, but I'm having trouble with finding a suitable power source. You Zeus, are an expert in such situations, what with your; master bolt. Care to help?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Oh, Boreas. Always such a simpleton."

Freeze's thugs flinched and looked at their boss nervously.

"Of course all you need is one of your own demigod offspring." He stated like it was obvious. "They all retain such magnificent power! Why, the only thing that rivals their ice manipulation is your own."

"Yes, well. I am afraid I must use a different method."

"Why?"

"I do not have-" Freeze cut himself off before he could finish. As much as an idiot Zeus was, he needed his help. This was for Nora. "I do not know where to locate any of them. Is there another way?"

"No. It is the only answer. I can help you track one of your children, if you like." He took a small remote out of his desk drawer.

Before Freeze could decline, Max had pushed a button on it. A huge screen came down from the ceiling.

"_Hello. This is the demigod tracker, Gotham city edition. State the godly parent of the child you wish to find."_ A computerized, female voice blared.

"Boreas." Max smiled pleasantly.

"_Searching… Searching…"_

"Maximillion, this is a joke." Said Freeze, using his companion's proper name for the first time. "Please hurry it up before The Batman finds us."

"_Match found."_

"Ha!" Max smiled smugly. "My brother Hades will not find us. We are safe on Olympus."

"_St. Anne's private school for girls. Seventh grade student, Lacey McKenzie. Processing photographs…"_

His face was calm, but on the inside Mr. Freeze's mind was whirring. It found a match? But that wasn't possible! The Greek gods didn't exist, no matter how much Max wanted them to. It must have picked someone at random.

"_Three photographs found. Stand by."_

Three photos of a young girl popped up onto the screen. In the first she appeared to be dueling another girl with bronze swords. It looked like she was winning. The next one showed a younger version of the girl, eating an ice-cream cone in front of a museum entrance. Her ice blue eyes gleamed like glass. The third photo seemed to have been taken from the security camera of an elevator. She was holding one blue duffel bag and talking to the blue haired girl next to her, who was holding a matching bag. Judging from the expressions on the two girl's faces, the bags were quite heavy.

"Well, I certainly hope this aids you in you search, my friend." Max smiled happily.

"Indeed." Let the fool keep his fantasy. "I will capture her at once. Thank you for your help." St. Anne's is an expensive school. I can hold the child for ransom and use the money to help my precious Nora.

Mr. Freeze and his men left, the two thugs questioning their boss's sanity more than ever.

-Back at (Barf) school-

"Three, two, one." Whispered Bleu next to me. The bell rang, signaling the end of the torturous english class orientation.

"Finally!" I grabbed my books. "I thought I would die. Why the heck was Mr. Otto listing phobias on the bored?"

Bleu shrugged. "He said we might be studying them this year."

"Noooooooo!" I fake-screamed dramatically.

My friend giggled.

"Wasn't kidding." I muttered as we made our way to math.

* * *

**DONE! Wooo hoo. Review. Or I'll send my evil mind slaves to put fishpaste in your socks.**


	4. Kidnapped

**HAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SOMEONE, (COCOANUT) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SOMEONE, (COCOANUT) happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to someone! (COCOANUT!) I have no idea who's birthday it is, or what day you might be reading this, but happy birthday! Oh, I don't own PJO or any form of Batman. ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**

Butch walked carefully in the parking lot at St. Anne's academy, not wanting to attract too much attention. He was wearing a stolen cafeteria worker uniform complete with a plastic hairnet and matching gloves. Freeze had said not to leave fingerprints. Butch had never liked the cold, so as you can imagine he was happiest when his boss gave him missions on his own. He didn't much like working for Freeze, but if he didn't… let's just say he'd be a lot colder. He wasn't a bad guy, and he wasn't a good guy either. Not to smart, not too dumb. He wasn't the toughest man around, but he was no weakling. He was pretty much neutral. This was an easy job to do. Go into school, kidnap little girl. The building had awful security, no guards, no lasers. Heck, they didn't even have cameras. It was like they wanted their rich students to be kidnapped. Easy indeed. The day before, his boss had made the plan. All Butch had to do was follow it. He walked into the building as the sun began to set. Perfect.

* * *

"Bleu, you need to wear other colors! Here, try my new scarf." I watched in amusement as Drew shoved a pink knit scarf in Bleu's face.

"No."

"Oh, come on! Just this once?"

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"My name is Bleu. My favorite color is blue. My favorite food is blue cotton candy. My favorite animal is the emperor butterfly. Why on earth would I want to wear that pink monstrosity?"

"Meanie…"

I rolled my eyes. This "battle of colors" has been going on since we visited Bleu and her roommate Terri at their dorm room. It was both funny, and annoying.

"Guys, we're gonna be late for dinner. Again! It's steak night, and I will _not_ miss it." I gave them my coldest stare, the one that gained me the nickname "Ice queen" among the three of us.

"Okay!" They shivered simultaneously. Wimps.

We walked to the cafeteria without another peep about colors. Ah, bliss. Instead we talked about that villain who escaped from Arkham Alyssum.

"It's really scary." Said Drew, hugging her scarf to her chest lovingly like it was a new stuffed animal. "I feel like someone's going to pop out at us at any moment."

"Well, if he's so dangerous, then why on earth aren't they trying harder to find him? Seems pretty dumb to me." I glanced around at the empty hallway. Empty means that they might be out of steaks! NOOOOOOOOOO!

"They don't have to, that's Batman's job." Bleu frowned. "But Mr. Freeze should have been captured by now."

"Naw, he's too smart for that. Ain't his first time outta Arkham, girlies." A man said behind us.

We all turned and looked at a cafeteria guy standing behind us. He held a small handgun in his hand, aimed at my head. A big smirk was plastered all over his face.

"Hmm. The boss said to only take one. Oh well. Two more can't hurt. Don't need any witnesses." He grabbed Bleu and Drew, and looked at me. "Come quietly, or these two won't be so chatty anymore."

There were shrieks of "Don't do it!" And "Dang it Lacey, RUN!"

I looked around desperately. No use. There weren't any people, or anything that could be used as a weapon. I don't have my sword on me either, and my powers are out of the question. I hung my head and silently allowed the man to tie my hands together.

He did the same to my friends, and then he prodded us out of the school like cattle. Drew had silent tears running down her eyes. She new pretty much everything when it came to Batman and his enemies, this must be bad. Bleu looked angry, but didn't say anything.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked our captor as he pushed us into a black van that had

just driven up to the curb. It said Pete's Deli on the side.

He shrugged. "Boss's orders. Don't take it personally." He slammed the door.

It was dark in the van. None of us could see anything, and it smelt like salami.

"L-Lacey?" Stuttered Drew's voice beside me. "W-why didn't you run?"

"Why would I? He was going to kill two of my best friends."

"Y-you should have gone." I could here Bleu's teeth chatter. "Oh my g-gosh it's cold!"

Oh. That explains why I can see my breath. The van must be refrigerated. Being a child of Boreas is really helpful in such situations. I keep cool in really hot weather, and I don't really feel cold weather unless it's at a certain temperature. I've gotta be careful with that gift though, I never know how long it lasts.

"Guys, we're going to be okay." I squinted hard in the dark, and saw two different colored arms. One blue, and one yellow.** (Yes, the uniforms are yellow.)** I grabbed them, and concentrated. It's one of my powers, letting other people keep a cool head.

"Yeah. B-Batman will save us." Drew giggled childishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, s-sure." Bleu was holding in a laugh. "If they're holding us for ransom or something, they sh-shouldn't hurt us."

"So, we're just going to be damsels in distress?" I wanted to barf at the thought. "Ridiculous."

"Not like we've g-got a choice, Ice Queen."

Dang it! I hate it when Bleu acts rationally. About an hour later, the van stopped. The man who kidnapped us opened the door with another guy, presumably the van's driver.

They ushered us out of the smelly van and into a really big warehouse. I noticed that the thugs were dressed warmly, and I could feel a slight chill when we were pushed through the door. Hypothesis: it's really, really cold.

"Uh, Boss?" One of the thugs looked around awkwardly. "Are ya in here?"

A man in a metallic suit, kind of like a spaceman, stepped out of the shadows. "Of course I'm here. This _is_ my current hideout, Butch." Mr. Freeze (It only could've been him) looked at me, then Drew, then Bleu. He looked back at Butch, our kidnapper. "Why the extras, Butch? Didn't I tell you specifically to take only Miss. McKenzie?"

"Yes." Butches eye twitched nervously. "But these two were with her when I came to get her. Nobody else was there, it was the perfect opportunity. Besides, the more the merrier, right Boss?" He gave a shaky smile.

"I suppose we could use all three, but it would be more trouble. Chris, go and set up two more cots in the holding chamber."

The guy named Chris quickly ran off. Freeze looked at us.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here. Well, I recently visited Maximillion Zeus. A twit if there ever was one. I asked him for a power source. He claims to be the Greek god Zeus, you see. And he also claims that all the power I need is a child of the god Boreas."

I felt my heartbeat quicken, and my eyes widened. He knows?

"But of course it was just his delusions." I relaxed slightly. "He used a machine that came up with information on Miss. McKenzie at random. I didn't necessarily have to use you for ransom, but I so conveniently had so much information on you. It was too sweet to refuse."

"Great. That's just dandy." I furrowed my eyebrows. "They aren't going to pay anything for me, you know."

"And why is that?"

"My mom was suicidal, I've only met my dad once in my whole life, my adoptive parents hate me and only sent me to 's to get rid of me for the school year, I suck at math, and to top it all off I've got ADHD and dyslexia. They won't pay you a cent." My friends stared at me in utter shock. I'd never told them that much about myself before. "I'm virtually useless."

Freeze rolled his eyes at me. "Just because the school will not pay for your freedom, it doesn't mean that the city won't pay to save your life."

"Styx." I snarled.

Butch, (Freeze's henchman) looked at his boss, waiting for instructions.

"Take the children to the holding chamber. Chris should have finished setting it up by now. We will send the ransom letter in the morning."

Once again, we were prodded away. I felt a slight bit colder when we got to the "Holding chamber". It's only a matter of time before my powers give out completely. It's happened before.

When I was seven, my mom got me the biggest ice cream sundae I'd ever seen for my birthday (Ironic that a daughter of Boreas was born in August, huh?). She had one too, but it was smaller. I wolfed mine down fast, but I didn't get a brain freeze. Mom couldn't finish hers, so she gave it to me. I ate about three bites before I could really feel the hot air around me; melting the ice cream and making me feel dizzy. I fainted right there, the sudden blast of hot summer air had been too much for me to handle. I had wasted my powers while I was eating, and then I paid the price. But that was five years ago, I'm stronger now. I can stand a little ice cream, but I'm not so sure how long I'll last in here. I do know for sure that my friends won't be able to withstand the cold much longer.

"H-huddle up f-for warmth." I only barely heard what Bleu had said above my own thoughts.

We huddled together in what looked and felt like a group hug, trying our hardest to warm each other up. It was maddening; trying to decide between keeping the truth about the gods a secret and breaking us out with my powers. I wanted to choose the latter, but Freeze had cameras all over the place. I had no choice; it was either let the mortals know what I knew or just stay and try to protect two of my best friends. This bites, it really does.

-At camp halfblood-

"Tina, can I borrow a drachma?"

"Why? Last I checked, you had at least twelve."

"Weelllll," Anna fidgeted nervously in front of her friend. "I might have paid a guy from Hermes cabin to get me some Gatorade and mallomars."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Here." She handed the younger girl a gold drachma.

"Thanks! You're awesome!" Anna sped off toward cabin three.

She banged on the door loudly. Percy opened it.

"Hi, can I use your fountain for a sec? Thanks!" She barreled inside and leapt in front of the fountain before he could answer.

"Hey, wait-"

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Accept my offering!" Anna chucked the drachma into the mist. "Lacey McKenzie, Gotham city."

Percy sighed and stood behind her to watch. It was the fifth time this week.

The image that appeared in the mist was not the same one that they had seen all week though. Instead of a small bathroom, it was a metal room with frost on the walls. Instead of just Anna's friend Lacey, it was three girls. Two neither Percy nor Anna recognized, the other was Lacey. The mortal girls were both asleep on cots, and their skin had a pale tinge to it. Lacey was awake, shivering slightly but otherwise she looked alright.

* * *

"Lacey?" I heard Anna's voice, just a scared squeak.

I looked up. I saw Anna's face with Percy, the swords instructor, in the background. An Iris message! Thank gods; I forgot that Anna IM's me nightly.

"Anna! B-boy am I glad to see you." I gave her a small smile.

"Where are you? You look cold, and they look half frozen! I've never seen you cold before."

"Anna, you aren't going to b-believe this."

I told Anna (and Percy) everything. When I finished, Anna of course wanted to state her opinion.

"Whatdowedo? Whatdowedo? Whatdowedo? You're all going to die!"

I rolled my eyes. "J-just call the Gotham police. Tell them you're a s-student at my school, and tell them that me, my roommate, and our friend got kidnapped. Say you saw it from the science room. Don't tell them your name, just s-say you've got info on Mr. Freeze and remind them to bring me my snowflake hairclip, it's m-my sword.. Tell them to g-get Batman."

I heard the bang of metal hitting metal outside the cell.

"He's s-sending them a ransom note in the morning. Hurry." I swiped my hand through the Iris message, cutting the connection.

* * *

**Wow. This chapter was pretty climactic, huh? Like when a giant penguin smashes the windows out your car. Blasted giant penguins! … Right then. Review.**


	5. Kryokinetic

… **I can't think of anything weird to say. Pickle.**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR ANYTHING BATMAN- REALATED!**

**

* * *

**

-At camp-

Anna had to beg Chiron for a good half hour before he finally let her use the phone in the big house.

It had been pretty difficult, seeing that she didn't tell him why she needed it. And now she was trying to get a very disagreeable operator to connect her to the Gotham police department. He thought it was a prank or something.

"Aw, come on!"

"No. Stop wasting my time."

"It's a life or death situation! Actually, three life or death situations."

"No, I don't think-"

"Please."

The operator was taken by surprise at the girl's tone. It was just barely a whisper, pleading.

"My best friend… she's going to die. Please. Please, I need help."

The softness in the child's voice, the fear, the absolute truth. It was enough to make a grown man cry. Or, at least enough for a grown man to sigh and connect a certain demigod to the Gotham city police department.

Anna grinned when she heard the police department secretary over the phone.

"Gotham Police department."

"Finally! Listen, I'm a student from St. Anne's academy. I was in the science room this afternoon, getting some stuff I forgot, and there was shouting in the hall, so I peeked out the window and I saw some guy dragging some girls out of the school. He tied up their hands, and he had a gun! I told every teacher I could find after they left but no one believed me!"

"Young lady, that story is quite unbelievable."

"Not you too! I know the girls he kidnapped! It was my friend Lacey, and her roommate, and their friend. When you go, bring the snowflake hairclip from Lacey's dorm room. Also, you might want to get Batman."

"Miss, the police department is no place for jokes."

"Please! Don't hang up! I'm afraid they're going to-"

The guy hung up.

Anna bit her lip. She didn't live in Gotham, or go to St. Anne's academy, and she hadn't really seen the kidnapping, but it had happened. Why was the universe against her?

* * *

BANG! The door flew open. The guy named Chris walked in with a big metal cart. Both of my friends moaned and open their eyes.

"Okay, I've got a bucket, some warmish soup, and a camera."

He pushed his cart out of the way and picked up the camera. He snapped some photos of us on our cots, and then set the metal bucket and the soup on the ground.

"Boss said we have to keep you alive unless they refuse to pay." He explained.

"W-why the camera?" Asked Bleu, shivering.

"We have to have proof that we're holding you kids prisoner."

He watched us eat the soup for a bit, then he left. I got an idea.

He came back every couple of hours to make sure we were still alive.

The sixth or seventh time he came I was ready.

While his back was turned I grabbed the bucket, and hit him on the back of the head with it as hard as I could without killing him.

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

I fished around in his pockets, ignoring my friend's shocked looks.

"L-Lacey? Is he-"

"No, not dead. I don't kill mortals." I found a Swiss army knife and began to busy myself in unscrewing a metal pole. It's no sword, but it will have to do.

"Why did you do that? How did you do that?" Bleu's face had more emotion than I'd ever seen on it.

I grimaced. "I'm getting you two out of here. You're both going to die if I don't."

"What about you?" Drew piped up.

"Look. I'm not like you. I can stand the cold a lot longer. It's genetic, I get it from my dad." No lies there. I looked left and right in the corridor outside the cell. "Let's go."

* * *

I began running out into the hallway, and the others had no choice but to follow me. After spending a fraction of the year at camp halfblood, I knew the basics of escaping capture from anyone.

"Lacey, have you gone insane? They have weapons! Guns! All you have is a metal stick." Bleu tried to reason with me.

"We'll be fine. I can and will protect you." I stopped and checked our surroundings. "Di Imortalas!" I cursed

Butch was walking around the corner, probably to see what was taking Chris so long. He narrowed his eyes when he saw us "Hey!" He aimed his gun at us, but I tackled him before he could pull the trigger.

I whammed him in the stomach with the metal pole three times, and struck his face twice.

"You little-"

Before he could finish his possibly colorful sentence, I grabbed him by the hair and rammed his head into the wall over and over.

"Like fighting the bat." He muttered before losing consciousness.

Drew gasped and I heard the thump of her body hitting the ground in a dead faint.

A man was standing in front of me. I recognized him immediately from the newspaper clippings littering Drew's side of our dorm room. The batsuit was unmistakable.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" His voice was deep and slightly intimidating.

I shrugged innocently. "Summer camp."

***Back in time! WOOOSH!***

**

* * *

**

Jessie sighed as she put down the phone receiver. Kids these days. Prank calling one of the busiest police departments in America… What was the world coming to?

This job so wasn't worth minimum wage. It was her second day on the job and already some brat had called in with an obviously fake kidnapping.

Her watch began to vibrate. Finally! Her shift was over. She stood up, smoothed her skirt, grabbed her bag, and left.

The next morning the office was in a complete turmoil.

"What's going on?" She asked a random policeman.

"We were contacted by Freeze. He's kidnapped a couple of girls from that rich private school, St. Anne's. Wants a ransom of three billion dollars."

Oh no. The phone call was real? Jessie wasted no time in sprinting toward the commissioner's office.

Commissioner Gordon sat in his office, reading the note over and over. He didn't like the way this was going, not one bit.

_To the police of Gotham:_

_By now, you may have received the head count from St. Anne's academy for girls. It is three students short. Yesterday evening, Lacey McKenzie was walking alone in the hallway with two companions. One of my men collected them from the same hallway and brought them to me. Miss McKenzie proves to be far bolder than the other two. She claims that the school will not pay anything for her freedom, as her mother committed suicide, and she is diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. But will you, the police force of Gotham city, pay three billion dollars to save her life and two others? As I expect you would, put the money in the deli van that will be in front of the city's park. The photos in the envelope show the girls, slowly freezing to death in a refrigerated cell. They will die if you do not pay the money soon enough. It's your decision. By noon these children will be dead._

_-Mr. Freeze_

Gordon rubbed his temples. The door slammed open, and in walked the new secretary, panting.

"C-commissioner! I have.. Information.. Kidnapping."

Jessie told him the whole story.

"I didn't tell anyone before because I thought it was a prank call." She said sheepishly. "The girl who called couldn't have been older than twelve."

"I don't blame you. We have to find Batman."

"I'm already here."

* * *

**WOOOOSH! Back to the present.**

He frowned.

"Not kidding. One time, my friend's brother stole her granola bar, and she rammed him against the wall until he admitted it." Don't ever mess with Natalie's granola bars.

"And what summer camp do you go to?"

"A special one…"

The frown deepened.

"I can't tell you any more than that." I narrowed my eyes seriously. "It's a family matter."

He didn't say anything else; he just picked up the unconscious Drew and began leading us through the building.

Bleu walked next to me. "Lacey!" She hissed. "What is going on?"

"I can't tell anyone. It's a bad idea for my kind to tell mortals the truth about us." I whispered back. Wow. I sound like some mythical creature, don't I? But I suppose I am, being a Demigod. "I'd be putting your life in danger."

"Ah Batman. Freeing my prisoners I see." Mr. Freeze was standing right in front of us, holding his ice gun.

"Get down!" Roared Batman.

We all flung ourselves to the ground, narrowly escaping the blast of ice.

I got angry. This man had kidnapped me, almost killed my friends, and he was using my father's element for evil.

"Stop it. Right. Now." I demanded, an icy edge to my tone. I stood up.

"Oh, aren't you the scary one?" He mocked.

"You should be scared. As scared as Hades." I balled my fists and punched the air beside me with both hands. As I did this, two pillars of ice erupted from the ground. I punched forward and the pillars followed my movements.

They caught him in the chest and he flew backwards.

"This Maximillion Zeus must be a twit like you said, Freeze. But clearly, you should've taken him more seriously." I used the ice pillars to fling him into the air, then catch him so he couldn't move. "I'm cryokinetic, obviously. My father is twice as powerful, though."

I made a sort of cage then, an extra precaution. Then, I turned to Batman. "I've got some explaining to do, don't I?"

He nodded. Yippee.

* * *

**Well that was.. special. Meh. Review.**


	6. Batcaves and fangirls

**Hello friends. Me am talking like bizaro. Fun, yes? Me am not owner of PJO or Batman. Me am sad.**

**

* * *

**The ride in Batman's car was thoroughly uncomfortable. Me and Bleu were blindfolded, and we had to squeeze ourselves on one seat with an unconscious Drew sprawled on our laps. Nobody talked, I couldn't see, and to top it all off I had a wedgie.

When it finally stopped, the bat told us we could look.

"Woah." That seemed to be all Bleu could say.

I think it was justified. We were standing in a huge cave, with titanium bars and a huge computer. There was a butler looking at Batman with a questioning look too. Wait. What?

"I was under the impression you were to take them to the commissioner." He said with a thick British accent.

"Change of plans. Set up a cot." Batman carried Drew out of the car and set her gently on the concrete. Then he turned to me. "You ready to tell me?"

I rubbed my neck uncomfortably. "Okay, but it might be risking the lives of every living organism in this room."

Everybody looked at me.

"I've got a messed up family, okay!" I looked nervously toward the ceiling and continued. "The greek myths. They're more than just myths. It's my family's history. All the truth."

Batman's white eyes narrowed. Gulp.

"Lacey, get real. The gods from those stories would've died a long time ago." Bleu rolled her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her rolling eyes. "What part of immortal don't you understand? They've been alive all this time, thriving, moving from country to country, having demigod children everywhere they go. The monsters, the heroes, it's all real. I'm living proof. Styx, almost everyone I know is living proof. My dad is Boreas, the north wind and god of winter. One of the four Anemoi. Not a very pleasant dude, actually. Or, from what I can tell. I only met him once."

Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag...

"Have you ever met Maximillion Zeus?" Asked Batman. How the Hades can he squint his eyes? He's wearing a mask for Pete's sake!

"No, but I'm pretty sure the king of the gods takes a load of offence from him. He's even less agreeable than dad."

Thunder rumbled above.

"Sorry sir!" I shouted at the ceiling. I _so_ don't want to be blasted by lighting right now. Or ever for that matter.

"So the villain was right all along?" Asked the butler dude. "My word."

"No, Maximillion Zeus is a lunatic." Said Batman. "This kid is talking to someone else."

"Duh." I scratched my nose and began to wonder if the big stuffed T-rex was real. "The gods hear and see everything, especially when you speak about the more powerful ones. Names have power."

"It's a scientific impossibility." Said Batman in monotone.

"Science can't explain everything, dude." I reminded him. "You'll all think I'm crazy unless I've got proof, won't you?"

"Well, I will anyways." Said Bleu, begining to recover her... interesting personality. "Really Lacey, Greek gods? That's as bad as me wearing the color pink."

I returned my attention to Batman. "Can we go back to school now? I'm apparently bad at telling back stories."

He frowned. "Once your friend wakes up."

"Lovely." Ooh! Idea! "Hey, did the police get my hair clip from my dorm?"

Batman shook his head. "I did." He held it out to me.

"Awesome." I took the clip from his gloved hand. "All of you guys might want to stand back."

They all took a step back

"Chióni." My hairclip transformed into a celestial bronze sword with a crystal hilt. I looked at Bleu. "What do you see?"

"A shotgun. Where did that come from?" She asked.

"The private forges of Aeolus." I looked at the butler. "You?"

"I see a shot gun as well, it has a crystal handle."

I looked at Batman. Wow, that's not a phrase you hear every day. Unless you're in the police force...

"It's a sword."

I blinked. He could see through the mist? That's random.

"Yes, yes it is. ánoixi̱." It returned to hairclip form. I looked at Batman. "You've got a rare talent. Not many mortals can see through the mist."

"The mist?" Oh, narrow eyes again..

"It's the force that hides the truth from mortals. It covers their eyes and makes their brains think they're seeing one thing, while it's actually cover for another. Magic. Like I said, seers are rare. The last one they found became the oracle of Apollo. It's a high honor."

Batman looked at the butler. "Alfred, did you get all that?"

"Yes sir." Was he holding that notepad and pencil before? Man, that's an efficient butler. I made sure to make them all promise not to tell a soul.

Bleu and I decided to wake up Drew. I always knew she loved to sleep, but this was just getting ridiculous.

"Drew, we're in the batcave!" Sang Bleu, shaking her.

It didn't work. WEIRD!

"I've got an idea." I froze both of my hands in blocks of ice, shattered it, and dropped it down the back of Drew's school uniform.

"EEEEIAAAAAAH!" She screeched, jumping to her feet and trying to get the ice out. When she'd finished, she took notice of our surroundings. "Oh. My. Cheese. ARE WE IN THE FLIPPING BATCAVE?" She did a fangirl squeal and began staring at everything. Fun, right? Wrong. By the time Batman finally got us to the cops, she'd already asked him for an autograph at least twelve times.

I'm just glad it ended. we were held for questioning, then they took us back to St. Annes. Now that's what I call a Friday.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter. It was bad, real bad. Or, at least that's my opinion. Review.**


	7. Babs,blood, and a not so merry Christmas

**Okay, so. They met Batman! Yippee! I don't own PJO or Batman, no matter how much I want to. OH MY GODS I WANT TO OWN THAT STUFF! Ahem. Yes, well. ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**Anna giggled as she gift wrapped a small box. She wasn't usually so excited with that job. Actually, she was never excited with that job. She hated it, tape always got in her hair, it always looked sloppy, and there was always a gap in the rapping somewhere on the present. Not a fun job at all.

The only real reason she giggled was that one of her older brothers was tickling her toes as punishment for stealing his doughnut. Again. It slowed her down considerably, but she was determined to get the gift to her friend in time for Christmas. Even if it meant suffering through the, um... Tickle monster? Meh. She grabbed a marker and scribbled down a message on the top in Greek.

_Lacey, ελπίζει ότι συμπαθείτε το δώρο. Πήρε για πάντα για να τελειώσει. Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα. Κρατήστε να χαμογελάσει, ερχομός του ήλιου πραγματικός σύντομα. - Anna. P.S. Θα σας δω στο στρατόπεδο!_

Satisfied, she sent it through Hermes mail. Then she began hitting Derrick (tickle monster extraordinaire) on the head with a rolled up comic book.

-To the present-

Wincing, I rolled out of my bed and frowned at the empty one across the room. Drew had gone home for the holidays. Not me.

The Franks actually paid extra for me to stay here on Christmas. It was the first one I've ever spent alone.

Mom loves; Mom loved Christmas. It was the one day of the year she seemed happy, truly happy. Her smile beat every kid in cabin seven on Christmas morning. She'd make cocoa, and we'd open our presents together and- and she always said she loved me.

I know it's sappy. She knew it was sappy. But hey, Christmas is a sappy holiday.

She never forgot to say it though. Every year, as far as I remember. She would say she loved me, that she was proud to be my mom. I only answered her a handful of times.

Now she's gone. She'll never smile, or make cocoa, or see her favorite holiday again.

When I found her note, found her body, I acted as strong as you could expect me to. I called 911. They took her away. It's been hard. Some nights I can't sleep, wondering why she did that to herself, why she did it to me. It wasn't like her. My mom was never that kind of person, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. She'd been lying peacefully on the floor, several bottles of pills lined up neatly next to her, a big pink note sitting on top of them. It was so selfish. Not like her at all.

I wiped away the tears rolling down my cheek. I'm not the kind of person that looks good when they cry. My face gets red, my eyes puffy, my nose drips. The works. Ugh! A sharp pain coursed through my back.

"Ow!" I'm not sure what I did to my back, but it sure as Hades wasn't helping m in any way.

I walked into the bathroom with full intent to take a shower. A really cold shower.

I began to unbutton my pajama shirt. I stopped, feeling something sticky.

Blood.

It soaked the back of the PJs.

Slowly, I walked in front of the mirror. My back was covered in blood, and I saw two little stubs near my shoulder blades. White, like bone. I almost puked.

After that discovery, I took a shower, bandaged up my, uh, stubs, got dressed, and IM'd Anna. She was at archery practice.

"Anna!"

"Hm? Oh! Hi Lacey!" She beamed.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

I told her about everything. When I finished, she blinked.

"Now that's what I call call a bad morning." She whistled. "I'll look up what's wrong with your back."

"Thanks."

"No probs. You're my friend." She giggled in a very childish fashion.

"Bye. Merry Christmas." A tiny smile came to my face. Anna always made me feel better.

"See you!" She broke the connection with a wave of her hand.

I sighed. This has been a lousy Christmas eve morning.

Making sure to change the bandages and put on my hairclip, I stepped out into the hallway. It was empty. Nobody else in my dorm had stayed. That included my dorm advisor.

I made my way through the silent building, and finally out the door. The school really didn't care what I did during break. Stupid really. If I get hurt, they get sued.

Walking the slushy streets of Gotham city was never what I imagined myself doing the day before Chistmas. No, this day was usually spent getting everything ready at home, the tree, the lights, the cookies. Everything. Not anymore.

Everyone around me was rushing here and there, making final adjustments before the big day. Not me.

I continued to walk, trying not to go too far from the school yet trying not to let it show I lived there.

Caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the red haired teenager before it was too late.

BONK! The girl and I both slipped on the icy sidewalk.

"Ow!" Came an unfamiliar voice. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I stood up, wincing. "It was my fault anyways. I wasn't paying attention."

The girl grinned at me, her striking blue eyes and red hair standing out clearly in the dismal city. "I'm Barbra Gordon, call me Babs." She stuck out a hand.

"Lacey." I shook her hand.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat? You must be freezing."

"No, I'm a winter person."

"Ah. So, where's your parents?" What is this, Twenty questions?

"I don't have one anymore, not a real one."

"Oh." Babs looked sympathetic. "Alone on Christmas? That's not right."

I wanted to say I was fine, that I would be alright. I didn't.

"Ow." I muttered. Pain washed over my back.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit sore."

"Hey, are you bleeding?"

I touched my back. It was sticky and wet. The blood had leaked through the bandages. I felt a little dizzy.

"Lacey?"

I stumbled a bit. Babs grabbed my arm to steady me. "Come on, let me help you. Where do you live?"

"Saint Anne's academy."

She looked around a bit, then she began to lead me toward an apartment building. "My place is closer."

Darkness began to eat away at the corners of my vision.

Babs rushed me into her apartment, which was on the first floor.

"Dad!"

"What is it Barbra?" A familiar voice asked from another room. Oh no. Not him.

"Get in here! She needs help!"

About a minute later I was greeted by the shocked face of Commissioner James Gordon. I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Okey-dokey, has anybody figured out what's happening to Lacey? If so, review! If not, review anyways!**


	8. Demigod dreams

**Blah blah blah blah blah. Blah.**

**Lacey: So, are you going to give me a slice of that cake?**

**Me: Never! Never! NEVER! My cake!**

**Lacey: What if I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Umm, okay.**

**Lacey: DaughterofDemeter123 doesn't own PJO or Batman the animated series. Cake?**

**Me: NEVER! **

**

* * *

**"Dad, what's wrong with her?" Babs.

Where am I?

"The doctor said he's not sure." The commissioner too.

Oh, now I know.

I groaned and blinked open my eyes. I shut them tightly again, wincing at the bright lights.

"You're up!"

I reopened one eye. "Hi." I groaned again. I ached all over. "Babs?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I in the hospital?" More importantly, who designed the hospital robes in this place?

"We called an ambulance after you fainted. You lost a lot of blood." Commissioner Gordon answered for her. "Nobody's sure what's wrong with you."

"I, um, called my friend about it. Her dad's a doctor. She said she'd call me back."

"Most of the doctors here don't have any idea what happened."

"He has better training than most doctors." Over three thousand years of training.

"Right."

There was an awkward silence.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Babs, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Like all of the underworld was unleashed on my back in a fiery explosion of pure pain and suffering."

"..."

"What? I've been through worse." I began to sit up, ignoring the fact that there was a tube sticking out of my arm. I slowly put a hand on one of the stubs jutting out my back. It stung to the touch, but I didn't pay attention. They seemed longer. Maybe by an inch or two. Styx. At least they aren't bleeding anymore.

"Miss. McKenzie. You don't seem too surprised by your; condition. How long have you known about it?" Ah. I see the policeman in him is taking over.

"Not long. Maybe half a day. I just washed up and put on some bandages when I found out. I was bleeding like crazy." He nodded and walked out of the room. Why? I'll never know.

I laid back down. "I saw my mom's corpse. Nothing really fazes me anymore."

Babs' eyes widened. "Your mom's... corpse?"

"Suicidal. There were a lot of pills involved." I bit my lip. My mom's dead form flashed through my head.

She didn't say anything. She looked spacey for a minute.

"Babs?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you help me?"

"It was the right thing to do." She smiled like it was obvious. "What kind of person would I be if I just let someone bleed to death?"

"The kind of person that almost entirely inhabits this city."

"Touché."

A nurse with a big mole on her cheek popped in. "Miss, you'll have to leave. It's time for the patient's x-rays."

"Alright. Bye Lacey."

_Several hours later_

_"_Stay here and eat, we're done for the day." I nodded and the doctor left the room.

The corn didn't look too appetizing. I miss the food at camp.

"So Pete, do you know what's going on with her?" It was one of the other doctors, right outside the door.

"It's not normal Sam. Her spine has infused itself with the things, removing them would either paralyze or kill her."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, some guys from the S.T.A.R. labs bases in San Francisco are flying down to take a look at her."

"Woah. The big leagues, huh?" He chuckled loudly. "Hey, the one in San Fran is supposed to study metas."

"I know. They think this girl may be one. Who knows? Let's go grab some lunch."

I heard footsteps echo in the hall. A meta? They think I'm a meta. That's ridiculous. They've got no reason to believe that I'm- Hey wait! I can control ice. A bunch of demigods have powers like that. Are we considered meta-humans? Weird train of thoughts right there.

I glanced at the pouch that was constantly feeding my arm blood. It was still very full. Just how much blood did I loose?

After choking down some of the hospital food, I allowed myself to drift to sleep.

_Camp. It was the first word that came to mind when I saw the targets. But no, I was indoors. A tall man with dark hair was throwing what looked like a black boomerang at the targets with perfect accuracy. Every one of them met the bulls-eye. _

_"Master Bruce. I believe that is enough for one night." It was Alfred._

_"No."_

_"Sir, I've just prepared dinner."_

_"... I'll be up in a minute."_

_Alfred walked out of sight. The guy (who must have been Batman) turned straight towards me. His blue eyes narrowed. "How did you get in here?"_

_"Relax, Bruce is it?" I walked over to him in a casual manner. "I'm not actually here. Or my consciousness is here, not my body. It's a demigod thing."_

_"Why are you here?" He scowled._

_"I'm having a demigod dream."_

_"..."_

_"It's either an extremely vivid vision of the past, a horrible nightmare, or your consciousness traveling to an event that's happening in the present. They stink."_

_"Leave. You already know too much about me."_

_"Fine. But I'm not making any promises."_

_I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them, the world around me had changed._


	9. Star

**No. It's a word I've never misspelled. No, I won't ever misspell no. Ever. I'll also never own PJO or Batman the animated series. Ever.**

**

* * *

**

_Camp. I really was at camp this time. Cabin seven to be exact. Every camper in there stared at me. Everyone was silent, frozen in surprise. After a full minute, Anna finally broke the silence._

_"Lacey! HI!" A typical greeting from Anna. _

_"Um... hi." I blinked._

_"Demigod dream?" One of the other campers asked._

_"Yup."_

_Anna's half-sibling all nodded and went back to what they were doing before. I shifted feet awkwardly._

_"I looked it up, your; condition. It took forever! I had to search in the big house for like two hours! Craziness I tell you! Pure craziness!"_

_"Anna."_

_"So I looked, and looked, and had lunch, and I looked some more-"_

_"Anna!"_

_"Sorry! I was rambling, wasn't I? So anyways, your problem is normal."_

_"Normal?"_

_"Yeah! See, your dad blessed you for doing something he approved of, and now..." She trailed off, looking worried._

_"What?"_

_"Well..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well, you'rekindasortagrowingwings!" She said so fast it was impossible to understand._

_"What did you say?" I quivered in anticipation._

_"Cada vez que vuelva alas!" _

_"Anna!"_

_"Sie re Flügel wachsen?"_

_I glared a her._

_"Si ri ali in crescita?" She gave a nervous chuckle._

_"In a language I understand, please."_

_"You're growing wings."_

_I stared at her. "W-what?"_

_"Wings. Big ol' feathered wings, just like your dad, uncles, and immortal half-siblings."_

_Wings. I'm growing wings. Thanks for that dad! What a fantastic Christmas gift. Really!_

_"On the bright side, you'll have the perfect costume if you ever decide to go as angel on Halloween." She offered me a smile. I didn't return it._

_"Oh styx! This is bad, Anna. Bad, bad, bad!" I started to rub my temples. "I'm already in the hospital from blood-loss! They think I'm a meta-human."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yes! There are people from S.T.A.R. labs coming to look at me soon! Who knows what they'll do to me?"_

_I began to rant hysterically. Finally, one of Anna's sisters grinned._

_"You know what? Just go with the flow. The fates tend to be right about everything."_

_"Bye Lacey! Merry Christmas!"_

_Someone swiped their hand through my face. The cheeriest kids ever..._

_

* * *

_"Ma'am, I believe the patient is awakening."

"Good, we'll be able to start the questioning sooner than planned."

I groaned. Why do people always watch me when I sleep?

Without opening my eyes, I scowled. "If whoever just said that is a scientist, no, I never fell into a pit of acid as a little kid. I was never bitten by a mutant spider, and I was definitely never a test subject for an illegal mutating facility."

I heard faint scratching, like someone was checking things off a list. After a minute, it stopped.

"Miss. McKenzie. Hello. I am Doctor Adelle from S.T.A.R. labs. It has come to our attention that you may possess meta-human attributes, and so we must conduct a few tests to fully understand your abilities." Her voice was sharp, and very professional. She clearly took absolutely no nonsense from anyone. "You must tell us all you know regarding-"

"Would you stop talking to me like that?" I blurted out. Flushing, I opened my eyes.

The woman at my bedside had a stoney expression on he caramel colored face. She wore a lab-coat, horn-rimmed glasses, and her chocolatey hair was in a tight bun.

"Sorry." I muttered, twiddling my thumbs. "ADHD."

"As I was saying," She looked at me pointedly. "You must tell us all you know regarding any abilities you are aware of."

"I can speak in greek." I offered.

She didn't show any expression.

"Boró̱ na ton élencho ston págo."

"And what does that mean?"

"I'm afraid that's a family matter."

_

* * *

_

**This chapter went through major editing becaus I hated it so much before.** Review my loyal fan-base! Review I say! It's kinda pathetic that I only have five of them...


	10. Another day in Gotham

**I HATE ROMANS! Sorry if my statement offended someone, but I seriously do. I can't handle reading myths where the author messes up the names. I mean, come on people! You can't use Athena's Roman name and then Ares' _Greek _name in the same thing and call it a myth! That's so amature! It's stupid, and I think-**

**Lacey: You have problems.**

**Me: I do not! ... Okay, maybe a couple. So what?**

**Lacey: You do realize that it doesn't matter, right? The gods all have multiple names.**

**Me (Holding a cat for unexplained reasons): Shut up! **

**Lacey: Aren't you supposed to be doing the disclaimer?**

**Me: ...**

**Lacey: I knew it. **

**Me: I don't own PJO or BTAS. Happy?**

**Lacey: Not really. You recently killed off my mom, got me kidnapped by a psycho, and now you tossed me into a hospital. Why would I be happy in that scenario?**

**Me (Sweatdrop): Yeah, well. On with the story!**

**Lacey: _Joy._**

**_

* * *

_**

"I'm afraid that's a family matter." I smiled pleasantly.

"It's critical that you give us any information you posses on any abilities you have. Cheek will get you nowhere."

I narrowed my eyes. I'll have you know that cheek has gotten me pretty far in life. Or, at least it got me detention one time. Wait; That's not a good thing.

"I don't tell you to give away all of _your _secrets to _me_."

"I'm only doing my job."

"I hate your job."

She rubbed her temples.

"Do you know what kind of mutation you may be going through?"

"I'm not mutated." I crossed my arms.

"You haven't a clue to what you're talking about."

"I already told you that I'm not going to tell you. And I do to." I glared at Doctor Adele. She was really getting on my nerves. "If you what a mutant, look in the sewers. I heard that crocodile thing got out of Arkham again."

"Do you or do you not posses any type of power?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. I never did like being put on the spot like that.

"Well, I-"

The door flew open. A guy who looked suspiciously like an intern rushed in.

"Doctor Adele! Someone told the press about the meta girl!" Hmph. Way to completely ignore my presence, dude.

"What?" There was a new ergency in her voice. Her eyes widened, then narrowed.

"No one knows who it was but there's an article about it in the news! Look!"

Doctor Adele snatched the paper out of her hand and began reading. "Possible meta-human in Gotham City General Hospital, intern states that it's a female child found bleeding to death on a sidewalk. CARL!"

"Sorry! It wasn't me, I swear! It must have been Barry!"

While they exchanged shouts of panic and anger respectively, my mind was a turmoil. What had just happened? Why was this such big news?

"BLLLAAAAMMM!" An explosion sounded across the building. Ooh, maybe that's why it's such big news...

"Quick! We have to get her out of here!"

I what felt like seconds, I was out of bed and in a wheelchair. Carl was holding the IV, looking scared. The two began to run as fast as possible down the hallway outside my room, pushing me slightly faster than a train.

"Doctor Adele! There's an exit!"

They made a sharp turn to avoid crashing me into a wall.

"You know, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure this isn't legal." I squeezed my eyes shut as they shoved the wheelchair out a door.

"If you die, I'll be fired. There's no way I'm going to let that happen."

I feel appreciated.

"Hey!" Shouted a female voice with a New Jersey accent. "Anybody loose their marbles?"

Whoever it was dropped a bag of marbles, and the adults both slipped on them, and I watched in sickening horror as Carl's head made a big CRACK on the tiles.

The woman whom I still couldn't see laughed hysterically.

"I told ya so, Red! I knew it'd work!"

"Yes. Very good Harley." Came a second voice impatiently, further down the hall. "Now grab her and get over here!"

The first woman appeared in front of me. "Hiya!"

She was wearing a black and red skin-tight jester costume. Her face was covered in white clown makeup. Her black mask still showed her eyes, which were blue and pretty much radiated innocence. I think Drew told me about her once. Harley Quinn.

"Hold this, 'kay kid?" She tossed the IV into my hands and pushed my wheelchair full-force toward the other woman.

I recognized her instantly. The red hair and green leotard were kinda obvious.

"Hello sapling." She smirked at me.

I stared at her, wide-eyed. No sounds escaped my lips.

"Hey Red, I know ya took care of the security and all, but we better scoot before Bat-for-brains gets here."

They began to run, taking me with them. Sheesh. Two kidnappings in one school year.

They made it as far as the parking lot, where a pink convertible sat waiting.

Just as Harley was trying to stuff me in, a dark figure punched her away from me. Batman.

"Leave the kid alone."

"Aw, isn't that sweet? The big bad bat has a soft spot for children." Ivy threw what looked like a seed at Batman, who dodged. It erupted into a giant plant monster. Nice. Eh. Just another day in Gotham.

* * *

**Sorry it's so darn bad. I just wanted to incorperate Harley in there somewhere. She's my favorite villain. Er... is it okay to be a fan of a villain? Who knows? Review.**


	11. Chione

**Yeah, hi. I know I've been lazy, and I'm sorry about that. School and all. And puppies. Puppies never fail to make me weak. I don't own PJO or BATAS.**

**

* * *

**

Flinching at the sound of the battle, I glanced up at the annoying IV still attached to my arm. I'm not dumb, I knew I had to keep the thing on for a bit longer, super powered ecoterrorist attack or not. I jumped up, pushing away the wheel chair and grabbing the IV pouch.

Never mind the fact that the only thing I was wearing was a hospital gown, plus I was outside in the middle of winter.  
Never mind the fact that there was a guy in a bat costume fighting with a lady in a skimpy green leotard and one in a jester costume right in front of me.

I was getting out of there.

Everything blurred then, as I called on the ice and snow around me to carry me off. It rose me into the air, five feet, ten feet, fifty. It moved with the speed only slippery ice can have.

I willed it to carry me back to St. Anne's. It did, and I found myself crashing through the strangely open window of my dorm room. I breathed shallow, raspy breaths and collapsed on the floor. I let the ice fall back down, then I just sat there for a while, staring at my hands. _Woah._

I grabbed one of my duffles and began to pack everything I would need. There's no way I can stay here.

Clothes, snacks, weapons, bathroom stuff, it was all thrown into the bag. The doctors had apparently missed my sword, it was still in clip form in my hair. Doing a quick scan of the room, my eyes fell on a black scrapbook. Drew had given it to me as an early Christmas gift. It had pictures of us all throughout the school year, she even put in my pictures from camp. Camp. That's where I had to go.

Snatching up the book, I packed that too.

Now came the hardest part. I peeled off the tape on my arm, and winced. Putting a firm grip on the end of the tube in my arm, I carefully pulled out the IV. Sure It was most likely too soon, but I was in a hurry. Once the needle was out, the spot it had been in bled immediately. So I bandaged it. Amazing, no?

I put on a pair of black yoga pants and a white tunic. I also stole one of Drew's scarfs. It was yellow with black stripes, just like her PJ's.

After I finished dressing, something on my desk caught my eye. A small, poorly wrapped package was resting next to the lamp.

Picking it up, I looked at the tag.

_Lacey, ελπίζει ότι συμπαθείτε το δώρο. Πήρε για πάντα για να τελειώσει. Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα. Κρατήστε να χαμογελάσει. ερχομός του ήλιου πραγματικός σύντομα. - Anna. P.S. Θα σας δω στο στρατόπεδο!_

I smiled bitterly. "Lacey, I hope you like the gift. It took forever to finish. Merry Christmas. Remember to keep on smiling. -Anna P.S. I'll see you at camp!"

Let's hope so, Anna. Let's hope so.

I zipped up the bag and slung it over my arm. A merry Christmas to me.

I opened my door and-

"Lacey."

"Ack!" I tripped, landing on my butt.

The woman in front of me chuckled, her pitch black hair cascading down her back elegantly. Her eyes were the same color as mine, but they were much more calm. She reached down and helped me up.

"Hello little sister. I am Chione, goddess of snow. Father sent me to give you a message."

I blinked. Then I looked at her quizzically. "Why have I never heard of you?"

She sighed. "You know, I get that a lot. My records were almost completely lost, three thousand years ago. Not many people searched for them on Mt. Haemus either. Such is the life of a minor goddess."

"Oh." Chione sulked for a minute, then seemed to remember why she was there.

"Oh, right. Father orders that you do not leave this city."  
"What?"  
"He refuses to allow one of his own children to run away. He said it's weak." She flinched here, as if remembering something terrible.

"But everyone is convinced I'm a metahuman!"  
"Now now, calm yourself. Your almost as grumpy as my sister Cleopatra was."  
"Cleopatra? The queen?"  
"No, not that Cleopatra." She looked at my face, then her eyes rested on my left shoulder. "Turn around."

I did, slowly.

"Ah. Father has deemed you worthy of flight."  
"What?"  
"Not all of his children grow them." She touched my back.  
"Ow!"  
"My apologies. Zetes and Calais went through the same thing, please be silent."

She began to chant in ancient Greek, very rapidly and very quietly. I only caught a few words. "Clothes" and "painless." It was like she was chanting something straight from a fairy tale.

"There you are."

Relief. Sweet, merciful relief. It washed over me, soothing me completely.

"Your wings will be fully grown by tomorrow."  
"_What?_ That soon?"  
"Yes. Don't worry, fully grown wings only come out when you want them to."

Chione knelt down so her eyes were meeting mine.

"Lacey, I must go now. Please remember not to run from your problems. I did once, and-" She choked, tear falling from her eyes. "And I regret my decision to this day. Farewell, sister."

I looked away as she showed her true divine form. Well... how's that for a Christmas eve? Tossing my bag on the ground, I sank into my bed for a well deserved sleep.

* * *

_"Chief. We found something on the McKenzie case."_

_"What is it?"_

_"The girl!"_

_"Yes, what about her?"_

_"She has a godfather."_

_"..."_

_"Cheif?"_

_"... Call the Franks."_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUHHH! Those were cops by the way. WOO! I finally finished this chapter! Awesomeness. Now... REVIEW OR SUFFER THE PAIN OF A THOUSAND COBRAS BITING YOUR EVERY INCH OF FLESH UNTIL YOUR BONES ARE PICKED CLEAN!**


	12. Different

**Thunder crackled overhead, and a cat yowled. The author hopped out of her now useless car with a newspaper covering her head.**

**'Geez! I'd better get out of this storm, and fast.' She thought as she began running for the old castle before her. Sure, it was creepy and structurally unstable, but at least it was dry!**

**Opening on of the huge wooden doors, she was met by darkness. "Hello?"**

**Slowly, the author made he way inside, wringing out her hair as she went. The door slammed shut behind her.**

**Flinching at the sound, she looked around frantically. "Hello? Is anybody here?"**

**"Yes. WE are here. WE have a bone to pick with you, yes, a bone to pick indeed!" **

**The room was flooded with light.**

**Spinning around, the author screamed. It was every author's second worst nightmare, right under flames. Lawyers.**

**"ACK! Who the heck are you people?" The author felt a chill tingle down her spine. Where was a superhero when you needed one?**

**"We, DaughterofDemeter123, have grown tired with you. We have waited and waited, and yet you have yet to pay us obscene amounts of cash so we won't sue you!" One shouted, her horn rimmed glasses glinting.**

**"YES!" Another joined in. "Pay us!"**

**"Pay us! Pay us! Pay us! Pay us! Pay us! Pay us! Pay us!" They droned, getter closer and closer.**

**"NEVER!" The author shouted. "I know your weakness!"**

**"Noooo! Don't say it! Don't say it!"**

**"DaughterofDemeter123 doesn't own PJO or BTAS!"**

**The lawyers all screamed as they began to crumble into dust. The author began to laugh.**

**"HA! Losers."**

**And with that, the sun came up and she was carried into the horizon by a pink unicorn. The End.**

* * *

This was weird. Very, very weird.

"Ack!" I gave a little jump as my wings gave a flutter.

Yes, my wings had grown in. And it feels reeeeeeaaaaly weird.

For instance, I gained several bird-like qualities.

The nurse had freaked out so much about my 'weight problems' during physicals that the S.T.A.R. Labs creepers almost came back to test me again.

Anyways, an IM from Anna was all I needed to find out what was going on.

It was simple, really. My wings couldn't support my old body weight, so my bones hollowed out as apart of the growing process. Obviously. How the creepers didn't learn about my hollowed bones already, I'll never know. Must have been Carl's fault, somehow.

Ah, who was I kidding? Those scientists are probably watching me right now, trying to figure out my powers. What weirdos.

It was scary, my situation. Scary, and creepy, and confusing, and I really just wanted to go back to camp, where things made sense. Where there wasn't any smog, or traffic, or school, or psychopaths wearing costumes. Just a bunch of demigods in a year long summer camp.

I bit my lip. If I left, what would happen to my mortal buddies (as Anna calls them)? Drew... she was such a ditz half the time. Would she be okay without someone to remind her about homework, or meals, or things that had nothing to do with Batman? And Bleu! She tried so hard... what it was for I'll never know. The only friends she really had were me, Drew, and her roommate. Most of the other girls were too intimidated by her obsessive amount of blue clothing to even _try_ to be her friends.

I watched as a feather fell lazily to the floor. Maybe I was over thinking this...

* * *

Bleu's POV

There was something off about my friend Lacey. I'd felt it since we met.

Nothing bad- at least, I thought it wasn't bad. There were her eyes. I'd always thought they were weird. Glassy and pale and unnatural. When she was near snow, they became paler. Strange, but most people would chalk it up to the wonders of genetics.

Then we were kidnapped, and I was thrust into a new world entirely. She had broken us out of our cell, almost as if she was _trained _for it. She knocked out two men twice her size- and easily! The way she looked at them... it was so painfully clear that she held herself over them, without realizing it. She was faster, stronger, all around _better _than they could ever hope to be.

Then she talked to _Batman_ as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Batman! And then she took out Mr. Freaking _Freeze _entirely on her own!

After that, the truth came out... Lacey, my blunt, bossy, grouchy friend was the daughter of a god._ A god. _I felt my world begin to collapse around me. _Everything was a lie._

My beliefs, one of my closest friends, even the weather. All were something entirely different than I had always thought they were.

I wanted to scream. To scream, and shout, and cry, and insist that she was mistaken until things mad sense again. But no, we just began to act as if things were the way they always had been. Through a veil of false calm, I tried my best to act like it was perfectly okay to learn she wasn't entirely human. But it wasn't.

* * *

Drew's POV

My life has always been normal. Two hardworking parents, an overprotective big brother, and kindly grandparents. My friends were always smiling and giggling, and we were happy. But now... things were weird for me. My roommate, a girl I'd known for months, was a metahuman. And apparently, she wasn't mortal.

I liked the way things had been before, but now things were different. The strong friendship that Lacey, Bleu and I held was slowly unraveling, and I was the only one that noticed.

I was trying so hard to keep us all together. Oh God, _I tried!_ But somehow, I knew that it wouldn't work. The day Lacey didn't say good morning, the day Bleu didn't sit with us for lunch...

Life was becoming Hell for me. Every day, our trio tore a little bit apart. _And I was the only one that could see that._

* * *

**Well, that was angsty. Should I make this an angst fic?**

**Lacey: No. Just no. That's just weird.**

**Me: Point. Whatever, REVIEW!1!one!**


	13. AN, This is important

**Yeah, hi guys. I'm kinda in a rut here on what to do. You see, in all of my incredi-mazing-licious wisdom, I decided to reread this story to try and get the creative juices flowing.**

**To put it simply, the first few chapters kinda suck.**

**And I don't really have the plot planned out very well. Observe.**

**Plan**

**1. Have Lacey move to Gothham  
2. Introduce new characters  
3. Behold the evil dudes!  
4. Random kindapping  
5. Nanananaananananaana BATMAN  
6. I'm a Demigod, lol  
7. Anna's awesome gift wrapping skillz  
8. I Drrrrreeeeaaamm a little dreeeam~  
9. Oh-crud-is-that-a-scientist?  
10. ENTER THE QUEENS OF CRIME  
11. Dood, I have a sistah!  
12. Wings and angst and seventh graders, oh my!**

**That brings us to right now. I was planning to have the Mad Hatter be the godfather. How does that make sense? And I don't know why I killed off Lacey's dear nameless mother either. For some reason, I do that kind of thing to a lot of my OCs.**

**Blah. I feel mean. I don't know what to do with this story anymore. I apologize to the readers, however little I have, and thanks for sticking with me. **

**Below Zero is officially done for. If anyone wants to adopt it or yell at me or something, PM me.**


End file.
